Archivo:Elli K (Unknown Dress) – On Christmas Day (Kor ver.)
Descripción Elli K (Unknown Dress) - On Christmas Day 멀리서 들려오는 종소리, 설레는 성탄 멜로디 그리고 스트링의 깊은 울림까지, 올 한해 나의 기억속에 항상 머물러준 소중한 이들에게 전하는 작은 사랑의 메시지. 마치 화보 같은 영상미가 눈길을 사로잡는 이번 On Christmas Day 뮤직비디오는 크리스마스에 꼭 해보고 싶었던 버킷리스트를 저마다 실현해가는 내용으로 자신만의 크리스마스를 꿈꾸는 이들의 공감을 자아낸다. Distant sound of bells, heart-fluttering Christmas melody, and deep echoes from strings. Little love message for precious ones that have stayed in your memory for the year. Music video of On Christmas Day filled with captivating beautiful pictures is about realizing different bucket lists on Christmas day, arousing sympathy from people who dream of their own Christmas. - HER MUSIC ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS)’s music that has both the elegance of classic music and free-spirited charm of indie music is approaching the public via a new genre called ‘classical indie’. Her voice, singing herself elegantly yet simply like wild flowers in autumn, without losing the essential beauty of classic music, warms up our heart. ELLI K (UNKNOWN DRESS) is emitting its own light slowly in the current standardized music market through her natural sensitivity and voice. “The emotion of music that I pursue is ‘comfort of sympathy’. If someone is having a hard time, we can comfort by giving positive energy such as ‘Everything will be fine’ or ‘You are okay, but I believe we can make them more comfortable when we sympathize and understand their agony or memories. This album is filled with songs about the feeling of missing past love, which is one of many memories that people have. I hope many people could get ‘comfort of sympathy’ while they listen to my songs. I want small or big pains of love that are hidden in their memory and heart to be sympathized and comforted, so that those are remembered not as sad memories but as valuable time.” - DISCOGRAPHY 2008 First regular album Sonnet 2010 MBC Mon-Tue TV series ‘Pasta(파스타)’ Sound track ‘The Minstrel Boy‘ KBS soap opera ‘Good Windy Day(바람불어좋은날)’ Sound track ‘처연Sorrowful‘ 2014 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Roaring currents(명량)’ Korea-China collaboration movie ‘Bad sister(탁혼연맹)’ Sound track ‘Over The Rainbow’ 2015 Music producer for OST of the movie ‘Twenty(스물)’ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own part 01 Music producer for and movie ‘The Sound of a flower(도리화가)’ Sound track ‘The sound of a flower‘ 2016 Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 02 tvN drama ‘Pied piper (피리부는사나이)’ Sound track ‘Still lst Die Nacht‘ Release of EP Garden Of Her Own 03 Release of Garden Of Her Own Complete Album SBS TV series ‘Don’t dare to dream(질투의화신)’ Sound track ‘Far away‘ Release of Single christmasday - √ For more music video about Elli K (Unknown Dress) 유성 Meteor M/V : https://goo.gl/w5JMku Love Affair M/V : https://goo.gl/B1wjLS 월량대표아적심 The moon represents my heart(月亮代表我的心) M/V : https://goo.gl/v3XYUS Ombra Mai Fu M/V : https://goo.gl/6qDb1R Manhã de Carnaval : https://goo.gl/QiqC6M √ For more information about ELPARK https://www.facebook.com/elparkkorea/ https://www.instagram.com/elpark_/ http://www.elparkcorp.com/ Categoría:Vídeos